Courtesies
COURTESIES OF THE GAME I'd like to start off saying that there are a lot of unofficial rules in the game of EQOA and in the world in which we all enjoy playing in. Many of these rules have been made to help supplement a player for their participation in the game. Some have been created to show courtesy to other player's and their comrade's. No matter what the reason for these unofficial rules, they were created to make the game more enjoyable for all. However, there are many player's that either don't know what these unofficial rules are or choose to ignore them. So... For those that do not know, here are a few that I can think of. For those that choose to ignore them...maybe just maybe, there is still a chance you will learn the respect of others. If there is anything someone else can think of that hasn't been posted here, please feel free to add to the list. 1.) NB4G (Need Before Greed)... If you win an item in a roll and you know that you can't use this particular item, please be considerate of your group mates and think about them and their primary stats. This shows that you are not a greedy person, you are considerate of others, and that you will most likely be invited back by the same group leader because you proved yourself to be a team player. 2.) Looting... 2-a (Stacks)... It is and always has been an unspoken rule (more of a courtesy) that the tank is awarded the stackable items from xp'ing to help supplement an income for repairs. If you are looting for the tank in your group, do the right thing and give him ALL of the stax ,unless he requests otherwise. 2-b (Destroying)... When you are asked to loot for the tank and to distribute the non-stacks amongst the group, please pick up a dictionary and learn the definition of "Distribute"... This does not mean to loot until you are full and then destroy the items so that only you and the tank are the ones getting loot. It may be true that only you and the tank need repairs, however... others are doing their part in participating in your group too. The healer and/or caster may need tunar for drinks, the other DD's may need tunar for repairs of weapons, any member of your group may need tunar for new armor or spells. So show some class and respect others and don't destroy looted items. 3.) Power Leveler's... I have absolutely no objections to anyone getting power leveled, however, there is a right way and a wrong way to do this. 3-a (Camp)... When you are PL'ing a group and other Non - PL groups are in the same camp, please be courteous enough not to pull the whole camp to your PL group. This is very annoying, disrespectful, and a down right disgrace on your part. It shows just how little you respect others in this game. 3-b (Politeness)... When you are in a Non - PL group and you are in an area where a PL is going on, instead of automatically screaming all kind of obscene things in shouts, send a tell or even in shout and "ASK" the PL'er to please not take the whole camp. You'd really be surprised at how far a "Please" and "Thank You" will go on this game. 3-c (Begging)... This one is simple... DON'T Beg for a PL! This is so degrading on anyone's part. It shows how desperate a person really is, OR just how incompetent you really are. Either way, don't. 4.) Requesting Buffs... When you are in the need of an AC buff, Stat buff, SoW or Invisi... Please remember to "ASK" nicely with a "PLEASE" and "THANK YOU" don't demand anything from those that can buff you. After all, the person you are asking is not required to give you these buffs, they do so out of courtesy and respect and a showing some manners will go further than being an jerk about it. 5.) AFK'ers... When someone invites you to join their group, this in no way gives you the right to join so your pet can do all the of the work for you while you watch T.V., read a book, or dual box with another toon. This is just a lazy way of getting XP and for you Non - Petters, going afk every 5 minutes and staying afk for 10 - 15 minutes at a time isn't fair to others in group either. You weren't invited to go AFK, you were invited to participate in a group as a whole team, not as a partial team. Courtesy, respect, and treat others as you would want to be treated. Most of all the rules would not be necessary if those 3 things were practiced by all. Asking for REZ, INVIS, SOW, RINGS, POTIONS, ETC... Hails If you want SOW, or anything, from a fellow player, Hail the player by name, then state what you want! Do not run up to them and just Hail, Hail, Hail! Or worse, run up to them and just BOW, or WAVE. The person you want something from is not psychic!!! Beside, it's just bad form, and shows just how little manners you have! Do not expect a player to stop everything he is doing just to SOW you! You are not that important! Really! You're not! Say thank you for what ever you just got. REZ When asking for a REZ... A LOS (Line Of Sight) Rez will Rez you where you are! It won't send you back to where you died! A LOS Rez is where the REZer can still see you. To get a Rez BACK to where you died, the REZer must not be able to see you, run behind a wall, or building. When asking for a Rez, remember; you must be in the same group for the REZer to rez you! This means you, or the REZer, must leave group and join your, or his! This is a slight hassle for involved! Keep that in mind! Will any REZ do? All REZs has the same effect, but REZs from a NEC, CLR, SHA, and DRU will have a different effect on how much debt is forgiven! When one dies in battle, one wants a rez to not only get back to the group, but also to forgive debt. The question is? How much of your time and your group's time, do you want to waste by searching for the BEST rez!?!? Be thoughtful of your group, if a NEC's rez is available, then take it, don't hold out lookinf for a 60 clr rez! SOW All the same guidelines for asking SOW or REZ applies here! You can buy SOW potions from ALCs off of the auction! Do a search on the auction with just this parameters; level 20. When you buy potion stacks of 3 per stack for 3,000, it will cost you 9,000, what a ripoff! Shame on you Alc! I suggest that whenever an Alc ask for a rez, they should be charged 9000! 3000 per stack is fair. Invis You can ask Mag, Dru, Sha, and sometimes a bard for invis, most peeps are good peeps and will invis you. However, sometimes they are busy and cannot. Ask for the invis, don't just stand there waving. Mags (at level 35) can make Phase rings, 3 charges per ring at no rent. If you do a wereform quest, you get a tailsman, with 30 charges, that will invis you. Breathe Breathing under water. Some bards, if they buy the CMs ability, can cast a breathe on you so you can fight under water for long durations. If you do wereform quest, at least lion, you get a soup that does the samething as breathe. When Your Dead... 1. When your group get their butts handed to them by a mob, and the mob is now coming after you, and you know you are going to die. Just die! Do not run to the nearest group in hopes that they will peel it off of you and save you! They may not be ready, and if not6, guess what, not only are you going to die, you may shared your death with an innocent other(s)! Bad Bad Bad form! Take your death like a man, and die! 2. Debt at low level is nothing! NOTHING! Get back to camp and kill a FEW mobs and guess what? Yep debt gone! So stop getting mad about dying and getting debt at low levels! 3. Debt at higher levels sucks, we know that. If, you can get a REZ to ease the debt level, and you can do it fast, then do so, just don't make your group wait forever while your precious self gets a REZ! Besides, if you just get back to your group and XP, you'll XP that debt away a lot faster! 4. You have a Sha or Dru in your group. You die. You say, "I am leaving group to get a better REZ"! Bad Form! Yep! The difference in debt aint all that much. But go ahead, make your group WAIT, hassle the group leader to reinvite you! How selfish of an act! 5. If you're dying, and you know it, clap your hands! Hehe, Ok, if you are dying, look around fast and try to die where you can be REZ'd without needing INVIS. You should plan ahead. When you get to a camp, study it for a good place to die! 6. Here is a helpful utility for Healers who has Invis. If you want to REZ yourself back to where you died with INVIS, you can! Have your REZ and INVIS abilities on your tool belt close together. REZ yourself and then start clicking on you INVIS very fast. When the popup comes up asking you if you want to REZ, do not click on it right away, wait till the INVIS takes affect, once in does click on yes to REZ. Now you'll REZ back to where you died, with INVIS! 7. To REZ someone back to where they died; Be in same group, and hide behind a building, even if the health bar is still visible, because there is no line of sight the recently deceased will go back to where they died. TY Onyxia. 8. To Spot-REZ someone, that is, to REZ someone without sending them back to where they died; invite them into group, REZ them while you can see their health bar! 1. Do not spam by shouting out crap. Yes, you think you're funny. Yes, you think you're sexy. Yes, you think you know it all. However, we all know; you're not funny, nor sexy, and most of all, we all know (except you) you know next to nothing! Shut up please! 2. When talking EQ to your friends, do so in private tells!!! Quit trying to impress everyone with your great intellect! All you are really doing is spamming up the text screen with your useless BS! Besides, all you are accomplishing is showing us all that you are a bragart! 3. If your name is Bulldogtician, and all you do is stand around harassing newbies, while trying to act just too cool, just STFU, you're an idiot, punk, etc, you can dish out crap to noobs but not man enough to take it yourself! Do yourself a favor, and learn from this idiot, Bulldogtician's example, keep your BS type to yourself. 4. Did you know, if you are shouting dirty, sex-oriented, racial, religious, etc... crap, you can be suspended or banned!?!? Do you think that no one will report you? I will. In fact, I do every time I see it! I also, take the time to get others to do the same. In yer face! 5. Shouting out gambling offers, I don't have a problem with it, I guess, but to let others know... most of these casinos are just BS scammerz, they like to take your money, but hate like hell to payoff! I see it every time! So, do it at your own risk, and if you get taken, please, if you must shout it out to all that the casino is a crook, do so once or twice, after that, you're just whining! :) Shouting out that you want to buy something; LTB, LTT, Etc... Hehe... how do I begin here. You've seen it, many, many times! Somedufuss, er, someone standing at Freeport shouting out that he is looking to buy some really rare item. PST! Hehe. Logic, it escapes most people, the least of all kids! First of all, for your lameass shout to work, to be something other than grief in everyone's text box, for it to work the following must happen: The one guy, who has the RARE item you want, must be log online! He must be in the same city as you are to hear see the shout! He must be wanting to sell said item. If it is all that rare, he prolly wants to keep it! He must have a price, that he is willing to accept, to sell the item! His price must be close to what you are willing to offer! Often, this will never be the case! How does one figure the odds of all of this? I dunno, but it just seems logical to me that it aint all that good! Bottom line: If you got something you really want, LOOK FOR IT ON THE AUCTION! And, please, shut up with the lame shouts at FP! Preliminary LFG survey While I spent most of my online time last weekend in groups standing around perfectly good camps looking for 4ths I came up with a helpful list of questions. Too many of them were happening at the time: 1. Do you have the coaches appropriate for your level? 2. Are your items fully repaired? 3. Are you stocked with a goodly number of necessary foods and drinks? 4. Do you anticipate a real life event within the next 2-3 hours that will require you to leave the group or go AFK longer than 5 minutes and more than once? 5. Are you currently experiencing connection problems that may affect the survival of the group if you are playing the tank or healer? 6. Do you intend to spend any amount of time AFK without the knowledge or permission of the group leader? 7. Are you wiling to xp without a PL? 8. Are you prepared to remain in the group for the next 2-3 hours with no need to leave in order to participate in a guild event or to assist another player? 9. Are you willing to remain in the group after achieving a quest level? 10. Are you willing to use the full damage and support capability of your toon? If you can answer No to any of these questions please unregister and correct the issue. Do not invite someone from off the LFG tool just for a REZ without sending them a TELL first! Remember, they're on the LFG Tool to get a group, not to REZ you! -Singz